


La vela

by Nande_chan



Series: Signos [5]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: Apaga esa vela. La apagas tú o iré por ella.





	La vela

—Apaga esa vela.

—No.

—La apagas tú o iré por ella.

—¿Y qué?

—Y la apagaré yo mismo, no prometo que quede entera.

—¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de volver a dormir en tu propia casa? —dijo Dégel dejando el libro que leía a un lado—. Nos ahorraría muchos problemas, yo podría leer todo lo que debo y tú podrías dormir tranquilamente sin una molesta luz en tu cara.

—¿Has pensado que podría tener una crisis en medio de la noche y que para cuando llegues a controlar mi temperatura será demasiado tarde? —dijo Kardia, sin levantarse de la cama, solo mirando el techo—. ¿Cómo vivirías contigo mismo sabiendo que fuiste responsable de mi muerte?

—¡Oh, no te preocupes por eso! Me las ingeniaré. Sabré salir adelante sin tu… encantadora presencia.

Kardia volteó a verlo y Dégel, como siempre, lo ignoró.

—Eres un mentiroso.

—Claro que no.

Kardia se incorporó hasta llegar al oído de Dégel y susurró:

—¿Y si te digo que estoy caliente y necesito que hagas algo para arreglarlo?

—Te diría que te ocupes tú mismo.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Kardia y coló sus manos entre la túnica de Dégel. No se cansaba de sentir el calor de sus manos contra la frescura de la piel de Dégel.

—Seguro.

—Serás el culpable de todos mis males y no podrás vivir con ello —dijo Kardia con los labios pegados al cuello de Dégel.

Dégel se rindió, puso el libro en el buró y acercó una mano a sus lentes para quitárselos.

—No —susurró Kardia y detuvo su mano—. No te los quites.

Dégel solo suspiró derrotado. Era un fracaso negándole cosas a Kardia.

—Pero mañana regresarás a dormir a Escorpio y me dejarás leer en paz.

—Por supuesto.

Ambos sabían que era una mentira.

Y Dégel apagó la vela.


End file.
